Sounds of the broken hearts
by Alice Uchiha 26
Summary: Los lamentos de las almas en condena siempre son silenciosas, pero solo aquellos que son dueños de esas tristes almas son capaces de escuchar esos dolorosos sonidos: Los sonidos de un corazon roto.


**Sounds**** of a ****broken****heart****.**

**Autor/a:** Luu-chan26  
**Género:** Hurt/Comfort. Tragedy. Romance. _Travel Fic._  
**Clasificación:** +13

**Disclaimer: La trama me pertenece pero la obra es únicamente de Jun Muchizuki-sama. **

**Recuerden ****No**** al plagio.**

**Advertencias: Este será un pequeño conjunto de One-shorts siguiendo algunos capítulos que, a mi parecer, son bastante melódicos y son de mis favoritos. Por lo cual, algunos tendrán escenas del manga, como si fueran parte de la narrativa.**

**Wishes**** to ****accomplish****.**

**.**

El cielo rugía como si estuviese rompiéndose, desquebrajándose. No era los singulares estruendos que siempre acompañaban a la lluvia, aunque eso era lo que la gente creía que era, siendo no conocedores del gran peligro que aquello auguraba. Alzo sus ojos esmeraldas al oscuro pero hermoso cielo, dejando que algunas gotas mojaran su infantil rostro. Suspiro cansado. Pero en sus labios una sonrisa complacida y alegre se alzaba imponente a repentino cansancio, sus manos se mantenían bien sujetas a la enorme oz de B-Rabbit mientras a distancia ve a Alice y a Echo con el rostro lleno de sorpresa.

Los escucha discutir entre ellas, pero poco le interesa, esta mas ocupado en observar a las cadenas que comienzan a ser visibles. Las cadenas que protegían al mundo de ser tragado por el abyss, por fin, la iba a destruir. Por fin podría cumplir con su promesa.

-Lo siento, Alice…Pero se me esta acabando el tiempo. –Se puso en pie mientras hablaba.- ¡Ah! Lo sabía. Debí haber esperado antes de salir de esta manera, esto en verdad que es exhaustivo.

Alice y Echo se pusieron en pie, mirando atónitas las blanquecinas y relucientes cadenas. Jack suspiro, ahora con melancolía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido que pasar, para ver cumplido su sueño? Mucho, demasiado tal vez. Hacia ya muchos años que habían tenido que pasar para que por fin, viese el éxito de su plan, se sentía un poco frustrado de haber tardado tanto pero sabia que Lacie entendería su retraso.

_Mi amada Lacie._

Esa mujer era la que lo había vuelto un demente, ella era la verdadera culpable de que su mente -Dañada por la soledad y el constante toque cruel de la vida– y corazón, hubieran grabado su nombre como hierro al rojo vivo, dejándolo incapaz de olvidarla. Lacie siempre seria eterna dueña de su todo. Y Jack lo sabía, eso era obsesión. Pero no le importaba que después de eso le llamaran loco, no eso no era algo que le preocupara. El sabia que hacia mucho tiempo que había perdido la cordura, y todo eso era, por una mujer. Una mujer que había amado desde que había sido un niño ¿Podían culparle de amar? ¿Era malo intentar de recuperar algo que le habían arrebatado injustamente?

¿Acaso era un delito desear estar con el amor de su vida?

Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que él había meditado eso con mucha anticipación y la única respuesta que había encontrado era que, aunque la sociedad considerara que lo suyo era algo totalmente terrible como para convertirlo en un delito grave, entonces, asumiría las consecuencias de sus actos.

Porque, para Jack Vesaliuss, sacrificarse por amor era suficiente para justificar su demencia.

-Ahora oz…Préstame tu poder, una vez mas. –Susurro y sintió a su corazón latir con fuerza.

"_Yo, amaba ver sonreír a Alice, quien me dio un nombre. Ella me hizo lo que soy y su presencia tan cálida la hizo volverse la persona mas importante para mi."_

Jack entrecerró sus ojos, escuchando en su mente y oídos la voz de oz, su voz sonaba tan triste y arrepentida que muy en el fondo, aunque Alice pensara que solo utilizaba a oz –Y en parte asi era– se sentía algo bastardo por hacer sufrir al conejo de felpa que, en su momento, había sido el mensajero de darle los hermosos sentimientos de Lacie hacia su persona. Jack se lo agradecía profundamente, con esa acción había logrado hacerle tan feliz hasta dejarlo al borde de las lágrimas. _Lacie también me amaba._ Eso era lo que le había descubierto de esas memorias que en realidad eran los sentimientos que la pelinegra jamás se había atrevido a decirle, todo por culpa del miedo que le influía saber que podían dañarlo. Pero también se debía a la condena de haber nacido como una niña del infortunio y la resignación de morir a manos del poder oscuro del abyss.

Y odiaba a Glen, a Oswald, a Alice y a todos los que se atrevían a juzgar sus actos, porque ninguno de ellos sabia lo que tuvo que sufrir, ni a lo que su amada había tenido que ser sometida por ser como era. ¡La culpa era del destino y de la fealdad de cada persona! Ni Lacie, ni el mismo, tenían la culpa de que el mundo hubiese sido tan cruel con ellos, como para ser impulsados a vivir de ese modo tan _aberrantico _y _demencial. _Ambos eran las victimas de la verdadera realidad de un mundo que se disfrazaba de felicidad y belleza.

"_Fue por eso que quería mostrar mi gratitud a Lacie, quien me había dado un inicio. ¡Fue por eso que le entregue sus sentimientos a Jack! Pero…"_

El rubio se puso en pie, cubriendo su mirada bajo el cabello dorado manteniendo su rostro bajo. Las cadenas seguían rodeándolos, en espera de algo que sabían, era inevitable.

-Es casi la hora…Lacie. –Susurro en su mente, viéndose con su verdadera edad. Aunque para las niñas frente suyo, seguía siendo un adolecente.- Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar.

¿Por qué simplemente no entendían? ¿Por qué la vida había sido tan cruel con el? El maldito destino era el culpable de que todo el mundo estuviera podrido y lleno de calaña y escoria. La gente, la autoridad, todo estaba podrido. En toda su vida, había tenido que soportar el dolor de no ser amado, de no pertenecer a ningún sitio, de no saber quien era y porque existía. Cuando Lacie apareció en su vida, la esperanza y el deseo de vivir que había creído extinto volvió a resurgir. Era ella, la dueña de esos ojos rojizos la única en toda la escoria del mundo en mirar lo que realmente era. La única persona que lo había aceptado, querido y comprendido. Lacie le había mostrado lo maravilloso del mundo. _¡Quiero estar contigo, quiero verte! Y no importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo._ Y el simplemente no entendía, porque el mundo se empeñaba en decir que era el malvado de la historia, cuando era a _**él**_a quien le habían hecho daño. Era a _**él**_ a quien le habían arrebatado todo lo que más amaba. ¡No lo entendía, no podía, simplemente no podía aceptarlo! Estaba harto de aceptar lo que la estúpida vida quería para el, estaba cansado de que tuviera que aceptar lo que los demás querían a costa de su propio deseo. ¡Estaba harto de perder lo que quería!

Y ese día, bajo la nieve del invierno cayendo sobre sus hombros y con el arete de Lacie empuñado en su mano como muestra de su muerte, Jack se decidió a no volver a permitir que le quitaran lo que era suyo. Oz le había dado la fuerza para hacerlo, aquella vez en que sacrifico su pequeño cuerpo para darle esos recuerdos.

"_Creo que tal vez eso fue un error. Probablemente fue ahí donde todo empezó a ir mal…"_

Jack levanto la oz con fuerza, al tiempo en que su corazón palpitaba con la emoción y la efusividad de lo que haría. ¡Pronto, Lacie, pronto! Su corazón gritaba fuertemente, intentando que cada una de sus palabras fuera directamente al abyss. El inmenso poder de B-Rabbit estaba listo para destruir las cadenas que ataban su mundo. Sonrio anchamente, a sabiendas que para todo que fuera espectador, su gesto parecería algo maniaco.

-¡Finalmente voy a llevar este mundo hacia ti! –Grito.

Y las cadenas se partieron por la mitad, impulsando un rayo luminoso hacia el cielo, impresionando y esparciendo el terror de su obra maestra. ¡Lo logre, lo logre, Lacie lo hice! Comenzó a carcajearse como un verdadero maniaco, aunque a sus oídos eso solo era algo ligeramente molesto. Estaba lleno de felicidad, al fin, había cumplido su propósito. ¡Al fin podría ir a reunirse con su amor!

Escucho a Alice preguntarle lo que había hecho, y el se encargo de contestarle sínicamente. ¿Para que mentirle? ¿Para que tomarle seriedad al asunto? Al final, todos iban a morir. Noto como el las cadenas comenzaban a disolverse causando temblores a la tierra bajo sus pies, eso solo era el inicio. Con Glen y Alice imposibilitados para oponer resistencia, esta vez, nada lo detendría.

-Al final, este mundo será devorado por el abyss. –Comento.

A su mente, acudieron los sucesos que habían acontecido durante la tragedia que había ocurrido hace cien años. La sorpresa de ver como su plan se había ido a la mierda a causa de las cadenas de Oswald. La furia que sintió, cuando se dio cuenta de que Glen se había convertido en su enemigo al detener la caída del mundo en el abyss. El dolor de ver la realidad de sus acciones –Aunque no le importase mucho– y el sufrimiento de haber sido confrontado por el hombre que era su amigo y hermano de la mujer que amaba.

Pero lo que jamás olvidaría seria la frustración que había tenido, al ver a Alice, quitándose la vida con tal de que "la voluntad del abyss" no pudiera ayudarle nuevamente. Eso fue lo que, mas le había dolido y estaba seguro de que aunque pasaran siglos después de eso, su alma seguiría recordándolo. Con odio profundo. Escucho otro sollozo por parte de oz y decidió que era momento de desaparecer. Todo habría de terminar dentro de poco tiempo.

"_Alice, amaba verte sonreír. Para mí, tú eras lo más importante por sobre todo y sobre todos los demás. Quería protegerte, ¡en verdad quería hacerlo!" _

Su cuerpo, ahora de un adulto, se giro para mirar al muchacho, oz vesaliuss, tirado en el suelo invadido por la cruda realidad mientras se desbordaba en lamentaciones. Sus ojos esmeraldas, vacios y sin vida alguna destellaron por tan solo una fracción de segundo con culpabilidad. Incluso alguien tan egoísta como lo era Jack, podía sentirse miserable de su verdadera imagen.

-Oz…No tienes porque deprimirte. Después de todo…–Se inclino hasta quedar a su nivel y lo miro con frialdad. Su enguantada mano sostuvo la del otro.- En realidad tu nunca has tenido algo a lo que pudieses llamar tuyo.

Y por primera vez se sintió miserable, porque aunque se robo el derecho de hacerlo, él tampoco había tenido algo a lo que llamar suyo.

-Las personas que amas y a las que deseas proteger, todo lo que has conseguido…son mentira. –Susurro con tono agrio.- No lo olvides…

Su fracción de alma comenzó a desvanecerse, se puso en pie y observo con sincera tristeza a oz. Sonrio con algo de ironía, estaba feliz de que ahora podía reunirse con Lacie pero aun asi, ya no sabia si todo lo que le había dicho era para oz o si era algo directamente dicho para si mismo. _Ahora las cosas se ven realmente como un verdadero pecado._ Jack vesaliuss desapareció totalmente, para marchar al oscuro sitio donde permanecía el alma de Lacie esperándole. La cruel ruleta del destino había encaminado sus vidas a la eterna oscuridad, orillándolos a los más horribles actos y condenando sus almas a la perdición. La trágica historia que había comenzado con el nacimiento de Lacie en el mundo, había terminado con la extinción total del alma retorcida de Jack.

Después de tanto tiempo, Jack y Lacie podían estar juntos y esta vez, nadie los separaría.

"_Todo lo que has conseguido,_

_Todas las personas a las que deseas proteger,_

_Todo ellos…_

_Se te irán de las manos, como granos de arena."_


End file.
